I'm No Superman
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Donatello was always the sensitive of his brothers. All he ever wanted was a companion with his interests. Will his wish come true when he can't get a girl he saved out of his head? DonOC rated T for some possible language.
1. Chapter 1:All This Did I Know Before

Okay guys well I wrote the first chapter of this on Quizilla and no one seemed to enjoy it so I thought I'd write it here and see if you guys enjoy it more! Constructive Criticism is welcome, FLAMES on the other hand are NOT. There is a difference!

He didn't know why he had gone out that night. He didn't know why he walked the way he did. He just did it. He did know that if he didn't, he would never have met her. She would probably not be here now if he hadn't...  
Donatello wiped the beads of sweat from his bro with his dirty green hands then continued on his newest "toy". He had been holding himself in his room for the past couple weeks worrying both his brothers and his father. Sure he was building more to support the team but it wasn't healthy. Nobody knew what was going on in Donatello's over worked mind except him. He was thinking about how he had nothing in common with his brothers. He wished he had someone of his intellect to share a conversation with. He wanted an intelligent conversation with something other then training fighting and the shredder in it.

He wanted to have a conversation about literature, technology, something of importance in the world. He also thought about how he would never find a person for that to share his pent up intellect with. This caused him to get self conscious and depressed which caused his constant tinkering. Donatello being the turtle that actually took his feelings into mind, had not outlet for emotion. All his brothers had an outlet for their feelings. Leonardo meditated and trained for hours on end, Raph continually pulverized that old punching bag of his, and Mikey, well he had his video games and comic books. Sure he had tinkering but that didn't help as much as one would think.

The distracted young turtle pulled the tinkering goggles of his face and sighed. He had to get out of here somehow. He didn't know why but he had to leave. He leisurely grabbed his Bo staff and put it on his shell. He walked out of his room earning stares from his brothers.  
"What's going on Donnie?" He heard from his oldest brother Leonardo.

Donatello shrugged and looked at him giving him a curt reply.  
"I'm going out."  
it was too late for humans to be out so he didn't bother taking the trench coat and hat he was supposed to take.  
"Forgetting something Donnie?" He looked to Leo and shook his head  
"Everyone is inside by now Leo I'll be fine without them." Donnie walked out of the lair and crossed the labyrinth like sewer system.

He lifted the manhole cover and crawled out cautiously. He saw no one and so just began to walk up a fire escape. He jumped from roof to roof, he didn't know where he was going; just that he had to go there. As Donnie was about to jump another roof something drew him to this place. The roof over looked a smaller building and in the window Donatello saw a slender silhouette. He stopped and stared for a while at the shadow behind the curtain. It was definitely a girl.

She was dancing to music that Donatello couldn't hear. She was graceful and it was as if her movements were hypnotizing him. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Even if he couldn't hear the music it was like she _was_ the music. When Donatello saw this figure he imagined a gorgeous girl. He wondered about her. He wondered if she liked to read, if she liked technology, if she was as genius as her dance.

Donatello's thoughts were interrupted by and closing door and a key jingle. He looked back at the building to see two women. One of them had brown hair and eyes. She was captivating her eyes even if they were an average color shone like the night stars.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Juliet. You did a nice job today." The brown haired girl smiled to the other women who Donatello didn't quite notice at all.  
"Thanks Marcie, I'm hoping to get into that dance school this year." The women named Marcie smiled back at Juliet. The name was like Music to Donatello's ears. He swore that his green cheeks turned a shade of red. Juliet began to walk away and Donatello followed. He didn't know what came over him but he just had to follow her. He was thinking about how he seemed like a stalker and stopped only for a second.

As he looked back up he heard a scream. He saw Juliet surrounded by purple dragons and quickly went to her rescue.  
"Go away you creeps I don't have any money!" The Dragons closed in on her  
"Come on cough it up girly, or we'll have to get something else from you." Juliet rolled her eyes in disgust as the man who spoke licked his lips. As soon as they had got to close Juliet closed her eyes only to hear a struggle. She opened her brown eyes to see the gangsters in a fight with what looked like a giant turtle.

As soon as the Purple dragons were all out Juliet's savior began to jump away.  
"Wait!"  
Juliet only yelled in vain for her hero. Donatello jumped away in anger. He would be in so much trouble with Master Splinter for getting seen by a human.

Juliet lay on her bed holding her favorite Monkey pillow and in her favorite PJ's. She wondered about the guy that saved her, or creature. It looked like a giant turtle but it couldn't be possible. It was really late she must have been too tired to see who saved her. Even so she couldn't help but believe what she saw. She turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes for a small while but she couldn't fall asleep. She lie there thinking until her clock read 3:33 PM.

She tossed and turned all night and felt another restless night come to an end. She got up to brush her silky brown hair and put on a small purple beanie. She got new clothes ready and headed to her bathroom. Her head was full of racing thoughts about everything school, her dancing, her savior from last night, her ice skating. It was almost like she had nothing I control. Ever since a couple weeks ago she has had trouble sleeping and nothing was helping. Not even her favorite pastimes helped and now with this mystery guy, she was feeling like she would never sleep again.

As she walked out of the bathroom in her skinny jeans t-shirt and purple beanie she sighed and picked up her backpack and gym bag, as well as her latest book _Pride and Prejudice_. With little time left, she walked downstairs and out the door. She waited those few second for the Bus and then sat in the back single seat as always, then opening her book and began to read where she left off. Yes she was an over achiever and yes she was talented, but that's what got her into the whole loner situation. Where ever she went people always thought she was too talented. It was almost like she was out to make everyone else look bad. Teachers loved her, Adults always counted on her, and everyone had a high expectation of her.

This would mean that she was an outcast. She never had anyone to talk to and it was almost like she was invisible. She would always have her family and he favorite things, but she felt like friends were always out of reach. She really wished that she had at least one friend. Someone to talk to and someone who would understand what she felt like. She knew that the person she wished for was out of reach and would never be found, so she gave up.

Donnie had gotten home late after procrastinating on getting home in order to create some kind of excuse as to why he was late. He could always leave out the seen by a human part, but Donnie wasn't a liar. He couldn't look Master Splinter in the eyes and lie. So when he got home he avoided his brothers and his Sensei all together. He had lie in bed all night letting his worry slip away to remember her, Juliet. She smelled sweet like sugar, with a hint of cherry blossoms. She was beautiful, the sound of her voice was like sweet music greater then Beethoven, or Bach, or even Mozart.

To Donatello she was the embodiment of perfection, and he just had to see her again, somehow. He heard the morning rush of Mikey playing keep away with Raph's cereal and knew to keep from the kitchen for now. He thought about continuing the upgrades on the Shell Cell's but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate. His thoughts were clouded today, clouded by her, Juliet. As soon as he heard the noise die down he walked out of his room and to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. Although it had gone silent his family hadn't left the kitchen which made Donatello start to sweat. He felt the eyes of his brothers and his father stare into his shell.

"Donatello, what caused you to be so late last night my son?" He cursed the false feelings of safety he had.

"Um...I was just walking around and some Purple Dragons were causing trouble so I stopped them and came home. I just lost track of time sensei it won't happen again." His voice had cracked a bit and he knew that Master Splinter felt him hiding some of the story. His father said nothing more so he felt relief for now. He sat and ate his breakfast and as soon as his father left he heard Leo's stern voice that was usually used for Raph and Mikey, it was seldom used toward him.

"So what else happened Donnie? I expect this stuff from Mike and Raph but you? Lying isn't your thing." Donnie just looked down and continued eating and responded

"That's all that happened." Leo looked at him sternly and this began to intrigue his other brothers. He heard Mikey's childish voice.

"Come on Donnie Master Splinter is gone, you can tell us."

They all seemed to be staring at him expecting something. His nerves were starting to go and he felt himself at the edge of breaking. Then his nerves got the best of him as he looked up at his brothers.

"I got seen by a human ok?! There you happy now?" His brothers all looked at him in shock and Leonardo was about to bring the hammer down when Don put up his hand. "Wait! Before you say anything, she was in trouble and I had to save her! The Purple Dragons were surrounding her and she needed help.

"It was in the open and she was they were the only ones there I promise!" Leonardo sighed and then shook his head and started to walk away.

"You have to be more careful Donatello, now all of you lets go, it's time for training." The brothers all followed the eldest into the sewers and out into the shadows of the streets. As they passed the street from last night Don's eyes lingered on the spot where he had first seen her or her silhouette rather. He then came back to reality as he followed his brothers in the shadows. He had been doing well in their stealth training until he heard a most beautiful and familiar sound.

He stopped as did Raphael to see if his brother was alright. Don sighed as he saw her, his heart was beating fast. She was sitting on a stone ledge by herself reading a book a smile on her face. Her melodious voice came from her small frame.

"This book is just getting good, love is going to triumph I know it! It is a book after all." He smiled un-knowing of his brother's grinning face next to him. His brother whispered softly.

"So what's her name?" Donnie answered him dreamily.

"Juliet." He then did a double take and jumped as he saw his brother. "Uh Raph! I just um, dropped something!" Raphael laughed quietly and pulled his brother.

"You are such a bad liar, now let's go Romeo."

Donatello stopped his brother and sighed.

"Wait, just a bit longer, I might never see her again." He saw her look up and around. Which alerted him and he jumped away following his brother. Donatello sighed sadly as he looked ahead with a lost feel in his brown eyes.

"Did someone say my name? Things are just getting weirder by the day; let's count it all shall we? First there was the whole locker mix up, then the being stuffed_ into _a locker, being saved by a mysterious guy that seemed to be a giant turtle, now people in the shadows saying my name. Boy is my life eventful, giant turtles, it's not possible I was tired; I gotta stop talking to myself. Maybe I should buy a puppy, that way I won't look like a weirdo." She turned back to her book and by this time the two brothers had left. Juliet was interrupted from her reading as she heard her mother's voice calling her from the car.

She jumped off the ledge and got into the car and looked out the window at all the buildings passing by. The weird stuff that had been happened to her was starting to make her think about last night. She wanted to know who that guy was; most of all she wanted to thank him and verify that he indeed was human. She wanted more then anything to know she wasn't crazy. Only by meeting her hero again would she find out.


	2. Chapter 2: This Day's Black Fate

Okay guys here is the next Chapter to I'm No Superman! I realized I forgot something in the last chapter!

I DON"T OWN TMNT If I did I would not be writing this.

Donatello lie awake looking at the ceiling of his room. For days he hadn't been able to get Juliet out of his head. He had no idea what made him so pulled to her. It was almost as if they were two magnets with a polarity so strong it made them push away. He wondered immensely if she was thinking of him as much as he was thinking of her. He knew that his family would never approve. Yet, he wanted to know her, and see if she was the missing piece to the puzzle he called life.

He yawned as his eyelids felt heavy. He knew he should sleep and yet he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes she was there. Her sparkling brown eyes looked back at him through the back of his eyelids. He had no idea exactly who she was, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He breathed softly as he tried to shake her from his thoughts.

He would never have a chance to get close to her. Just like their Shakespearian counter parts, they were star crossed. She would never accept him and she would probably be in nothing but danger if she _was_ with him. Donatello sighed deeply and closed his eyes only to see her face again.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." He spoke softly as he let the heaviness of his eyelids win. He soon was breathing softly in slumber as the girl he saved shadowed his thoughts.

Juliet sat silently in her desk her eyes scanning the last few pages of _Pride and Prejudice_. The class chattered loudly around her as the teacher sat at his desk grading tests. As Juliet closed the book before her she saw a paper placed on her desk slowly. She read the vivid red writing at the top. 'Good Job!' She smirked slightly as she put her paper safely inside a folder. She looked around the room a few pairs of eyes stared disdainfully back at her. She shuddered and turned back around staring at the wood of her desk.

She hated when class was free because this would give her classmates time to glare at her. Then again, she really couldn't concentrate for days. She was so confused about the night she was saved by purple dragons. That guy was always on her mind. She had even gone as far as to try and get herself into trouble again to see him. She was rewarded with bruised ribs and a couple days home. She was starting to think it was all a dream.

She wanted so badly for it to be real but there was no evidence and she had no way of knowing where he secret savior was. She sighed and shook her head of the thoughts. She berated herself reminding her thoughts that she promised not to think of him again. She tried to tell herself that she should just be grateful and leave it at that. Yet, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to him.

She tried for days after the purple dragon incident to purge her thoughts of her hero. She sighed again and laid her head on the desk and as her mind was finally quieting one word echoed in her mind. 'Romeo…' She cocked an eyebrow and began to delve into the thought of the word. As her thoughts began to make her head throb in pain she shook her head and looked at the clock.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" As the bell rang she gathered her books and headed into the crowded hall.

She reached her locker grabbing all her things and locking it ready to head home. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a force push her into the cold metal behind her. Her head suffered a minor ache as she looked to see the three girls she despised the most walking by and giggling at her expense.

"Oops, I'm sorry did I do that?" Juliet just looked to the floor her eyes narrowed. She concentrated on the green and beige floor tiles as she walked out, blocking out the jeers and laughs of the people who mocked her. She breathed out of relief as she felt the warm breeze hit her soft skin.

She opened the door of the dance studio near her house and smiled to Marcy, the owner. She changed into her dancing clothes and smiled to Marcy who put on soft music for her.

"So how's life Jules?" Juliet shrugged her shoulders as she stretched all her needed muscles. She looked at Marcy with bored eyes.

"Nothing new, well except for the guy who helped me outside the studio Friday last week."

Marcy looked at her and nodded.

"Still trying to find him? Hey maybe you'll get your butt kicked by the PD's again and he'll save you." Juliet rolled her eyes at the older women and began to dance slowly. She saw the sun retreating into the horizon which made it dark.

"Fat chance, I'm never getting into it with them anymore. I learned my lesson last time."

Donatello had worried his brother's to the brink and so they had dragged him outside at night to patrol. He was leading and he was too deep in thought to answer his brothers' unheard questions.

"Donnie where are we going?" If he had heard the question from Leonardo he wouldn't really have an answer. It was that feeling again, he didn't know where he was going but it was like he had to be there. He looked around as he started to see familiar buildings. He had been here before but didn't know when.

He stopped immediately as realization hit. He was on that same roof from the night he saved Juliet. His brothers were confused but he was too engrossed in the now uncovered window. There she was again; dancing so gracefully even Juliet Capulet was no match. He could see her talking to the women whose name escaped him. He wondered what she was saying in that velvet voice of hers. The urge over cam him and he jumped again finding his way to the top of the little dance studio.

He saw a small hatch and slid into it forgetting that his brothers were following his every move. Then he saw her closer then he ever did and he melted as she spoke.

"I don't know Marcie; I just can't get him out of my head. I'm starting to wonder if he was a dream. I mean I was stupid enough to actually go up to the Purple Dragons and start a fight just to get him to save me again. I don't want to admit yet I know I have to, I'm obsessed. I _have_ to see him again and verify that he's real.

"It's not even about species anymore; I _need_ to find the guy that saved me." He swore his cheeks went red as he heard her conversation. She _was_ thinking about him like he was about her. He wanted to spring out of his hiding spot and show her, but he knew he couldn't. He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard Marcy laugh. He saw Juliet had stopped dancing and was looking seriously at Marcy.

"Kid, you have so much more to worry about and you're out trying to find this mysterious guy you know nothing about?

"How do you know he isn't dangerous?" Juliet shook her head, making her silky brown hair move along with it.

"He would've hurt me if he was dangerous. I have to find him somehow I don't know why but it's like there's something that I need to find with him." Marcy sighed and shook her head.

"Don't go all _Romeo and Juliet_ on my Jules." Juliet sighed and shrugged.

"I won't, but seriously 'I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?'" Marcy rolled her eyes and hugged Juliet from where Donatello could see. His heart was beating rapidly within his chest as she recited the line from the play. He was shaken out of his thoughts but Raphael pulling him out of his hiding spot making much noise. Donatello saw the two girls look up to where he once was before he was pulled to the roof. He glared at Raphael intensely as he heard the two women come from the dance studio.

"Nice going Raph, you blew the silence away."

Raphael glared equally intense at Donatello with Leonardo and Michelangelo right behind him.

"No lover boy, you blew it! What's with you lately it's like this girl is getting in the way of everything!" Donatello shook his head furiously at his brothers and stood up.

"Leave Juliet out of this Raphael! She's not getting in the way of anything, and since when do you understand how I feel? Since when have _any_ of you understood?" Leonardo covered Donatello's mouth and whispered hostilely into his ear.

"Let's finish this back at the lair; need I remind you that those two women are right below us?"

Donatello jumped away disappointedly after his brothers. He glanced back to see her one last time before he would get brutally murdered by Splinter. He knew that it was his fault he and his brothers almost got caught. Yet, he also knew he couldn't help himself when it came to her. No matter how hard he tried to say she wasn't that special and forget, he only made his _addiction_ worse. It was like he was hypnotized or being controlled, but he wasn't. He knew that if he wasn't going to lose himself he'd have to somehow purge himself of her.

As Donatello and his brothers reached the lair his two older brothers looked at him sternly. Mikey, the one who preferred to run away from brotherly confrontation went to his room to read. Donatello looked angrily down at the stone ground of their home as he heard Leonardo breathe ready to being his lecture.

"Donatello, this girl is distracting you from your training. Today you put our secret in danger and almost exposed us all. Did you even think of our family when you did that? I would never expect this from you Donnie which is why I'm going to be harsher with you about this."

Donatello looked sadly up at his eldest brother; he knew that Leo was right.

"I'm sorry, I just…I can't…I'm confused Leo. Juliet, ever since the day I saved her, has been in my mind. I can't stop thinking about her. I've tried and tried but I can't stop! I didn't mean to almost expose us, but I saw her and I just couldn't control the urge. I'm so sorry Leonardo."

Donatello saw Leonardo's stern eyes soften and turn from anger to confusion all at once. He knew that his brothers would tell Master Splinter. They were right to, he was becoming unfocused, and endangering their family. He also knew that this would mean that tonight was the last time he would ever go anywhere near Juliet. His heart was breaking as he saw his proverbial missing piece slip away.

Juliet jumped as she heard the commotion from the vents. She ran outside along with Marcy to see if something was wrong and they both saw nothing. Marcy had told her to leave it that it was probably just the wind. Juliet stayed outside analyzing the roof until she heard a voice yell

"Leave Juliet out of this Raphael! She's not getting in the way of anything, and since when do you understand how I feel? Since when have _any_ of you understood?" She became a bit frightened as she heard her name.

She stepped back a bit, and as soon as she did a flashback caught her thoughts as she saw the same retreating figure from the night the Purple Dragons had attacked her. Her instinct's told her to be afraid and go home, but her mind told her to follow. She did exactly that sprinting at full speed after the retreating back of her hero. She was trying hard to keep up with him although her body begged her to stop and rest. She saw him jump down and she saw an alley and heard the closing of the manhole cover. She ran into the alley not even stopping to catch her breath. She waited until there was an interval of minutes and then pushed the cover with her skinny arms.

She debated whether this was a good idea but then the thoughts of those sleepless nights thinking of him crossed her mind and she took a deep breathe. She climbed into the dark abyss of the sewers and followed the faint echoed foot falls. As she reached a wall she sighed she felt around for some kind of opening. She pulled on what felt like small pipes until finally something happened. The wall became none existent and she fell with a squeal into the light of what looked like someone's home. She got up dusting herself off and grumbling a few choice words. She then heard a shuffle and slowly her eyes moved up to see something she never thought possible.

She went wide-eyed as she saw three giant turtles. She began to shake until she saw a familiar back. She felt her heart beating heavily within her chest. She swore that they could hear it too. As many thoughts ran through her mind she felt the throbbing sensation again. She stopped and could see one of the turtle's who adorned a blue mask look angrily at the turtle whom she assumed was her hero. Then the angry turtle's eyes fell on her again and she felt the shaking come back again.

She tried to open her mouth to speak but shock was over coming her. She saw her hero turn to look at her with wide eyes and she did the first thing her instinct's told her to do. 'Go to the one who you know will protect you.' She ran behind the turtle with the purple mask that she recognized as her savior. She closed her eyes hiding her face in the back of his shell. The young turtle looked surprised and turned around to hesitantly and awkwardly wrap his arms around her tiny form. She ceased shaking as she heard his calm serene voice.

"You're okay. We're not going to hurt you." She looked at him and heard her own shaking voice come out.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of _them_." Donatello looked back at his brothers and then tensed as he heard the all too familiar skitter of his father's cane against the stone floor. She felt his arms tense around her and she looked up to see a giant rat she tensed too and hid her face in his plastron. She felt his warm breathe against her ear as he whispered to her.

"No one's going to hurt you okay?"

She sighed confusedly and she looked up at him again. "You shouldn't have come here. How did you find this place?" She spoke softly as her body started to relax knowing deep down that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I followed you. I don't know why I did I just needed to know who you were. I couldn't…" He sighed and shook his head.

"How did you know I'm not dangerous? How do you know I won't hurt you?" She shook her head to him.

"I know you won't hurt me. I just know it." She looked up at his dark brown eyes. And she could feel that he was still tense as he let her go and turned to the now three other turtles and the rat. She couldn't help but have a feeling that she had gotten her savior into some kind of trouble. She looked up at him and saw a weak determined look on his face. She had a foreboding feeling in her stomach. She knew something was about to happen, and it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3:The Lovely Gaze

_** Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected**_

_**And I can tell I've been moving in so slow**_

_**Don't let it throw you off too far**_

_**Cause I'll be running right behind you**_-So Contagious:Acceptance

The voice of the rat came out rigid and sharp. Even she was cut by them from behind her hero. She felt nauseous from the bad feeling she had about this moment.  
"Donatello, do you know how much danger you have put our family in? You were foolish and now what will we do to make sure she does not reveal us?" Juliet cringed as the rat master spoke his words although not loud were cutting deeper then any yell, she was fading in and out of the conversation between the two. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth.

"I know, please forgive me Master. She won't tell anyone, I'll make sure of it..." She made a noise trying to get the attention of the room and regretted it when it happened.  
"I...I won't tell anyone about you. I just...needed to find him. He saved my life and I couldn't concentrate because I never thanked him. Don't blame him it was me who followed them here." She felt her hands shaking as she bit her lip in anticipation. Her insides were twisting into knots as the silence cut through the air.

She felt so uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. She jerked her head back as she felt her hero's hand. She squeezed it as well as her eyes shut. Then a loud voice boomed at her surprising her.  
"Damn right, it's _your_ fault! You coulda' gotten Donnie into a lot more trouble then he's in already!" Juliet cringed at the red bandana wearing turtle's gruff outburst. Her hero who was now identified as Donnie stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at the other turtle.

"Stop it Raph! She's scared enough as it is." She shook her head and pulled on Donnie's arm.  
"He's right! It was incredibly thick-headed of me to follow you without knowing what consequences it would have. I don't want to get you in trouble." He looked at her shocked and grabbed her forearms lightly.  
"Juliet..." She shook her head and as she heard a beep she panicked.

"Oh no, I have to go now!" He looked at her confused and she took off the watch she was wearing and gave it to him. "You have to destroy this! My mom uses it to track me down if I miss curfew, she'll find you guys if you don't." The turtle Donnie had called Raph snatched the watch and broke it in his hand letting the little pieces fall to the floor. Juliet looked at him and sighed she felt a bit saddened knowing she would have to leave without even getting to thank him. He had something deep down that she wanted to find, but would never be able to.

"I guess I'll get out of your hair now. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble." As she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist.  
"I'll take you. It's dangerous for you to be out right now." She looked to the rat and the three turtles who looked at the two of them in curiosity.  
"I don't want to burden you anymore..."  
"You aren't, don't worry about me." She sighed as she gave in to her selfish need to know more about him.

He walked with her out of the lit sewer home and into the pitch black. They walked in silence as they reached the nearest manhole cover. He swept her off her feet making her squeak in surprise.  
"I'm sorry, you surprised me." He chuckled a bit and lifted the two of them into the night streets. She smiled slightly and held onto him a question coming to her mind and out of her mouth. "How do you know my name?"

She bit her lip as she realized what she had done.  
"I, um, kinda heard that dance instructor say it." She nodded in understanding and let her curiosity get the better of her as he jumped from roof to roof.  
"So is Donnie short for something, or is it just Donnie?" He looked at her the two getting too interested in each other.  
"It's short for Donatello." She smiled wide and tilted her head to him.

"Like the Artist?" He smiled back to her, Juliet spotted the same curiosity that took refuge in her eyes in Donatello's.  
"Yeah. Me and my brothers are all named after one of the Renaissance artists. My eldest brother is named Leonardo, then there is Raphael, and Michaelangelo." She nodded interested in his statement.  
"That's cool. I only have one annoying little brother named Duncan. My mom and dad were obsessed with Shakespeare I guess."

He chuckled and so did she before they shared a calming yet anxious silence. The two were both waiting for the good-bye they would have to share. The two both didn't want to share it, but knew it was inevitable.  
"There's my house. The lights are on, my mom must be really worried." Donatello landed on the roof and set her down a sadness in both of their eyes.  
"Good-bye Juliet..." She frowned and then smirked a bit

"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow." He smiled  
"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." She chuckled and hugged him her eyes squeezing closed.  
"Bye Donatello. Thank you for saving my life." He loosely held back as he frowned at her good-bye.

He wanted to get to know her more, she was that missing piece to his proverbial tried to hold on as long as she could to make sure he was real and that her perfect hero, friend wasn't a dream. Their parting came too soon for her as she felt the draft as their bodies parted. She felt cold as she saw they were parting and he would soon jump off into the night. Her need for companionship started to consume her and she wanted to pull him back. As the turtle turned to jump off it was her turn to grab his wrist and pull him back to her. She felt her cheeks burn red as she heard the words that unwillingly left her lips.

"I want to see you again Donatello!" She could see the confusion and joy mixed into his brown eyes. Her own brown orbs bore into his showing that hint of desperation shining in her bright eyes.  
"W...What?" She slowly released him as her lips twitched into a small smile.  
"I want to see you again. I don't have many friends, and you seem to be the only person who I've been able to talk to in awhile."

Donatello's brows knitted as he let her words sink in. She had called him a person, not turtle, not monster, not freak, but person. As much as he wanted to embrace her and tell her he felt the same, he knew he had his family to think about as well. He wouldn't put them or her into that again. Yet, he also couldn't help but think he deserved this bit of happiness, and his family could understand if _he_ saw her. He grasped her tiny hand in his as he looked her in the eye.  
"I...I want to see you too, but my father....I don't think he would approve."

Juliet looked down and nodded sadly she swore her vision got blurry with tears. He felt his heart break as he watched her and lifted her chin.  
"I'll try my hardest to make him understand, but I can't promise anything." She still felt the loneliness and sadness grasping at her.  
"Is it really so bad for you to have friends? I promised I wouldn't tell!" She saw the hurt in his eyes and shook her head and pointed downward. "It's okay I don't understand your problems, and I shouldn't make you feel obligated.

"That window in the middle is mine, if you come again knock on it..." He nodded and helped her into her window then jumping toward home. Juliet sighed and walked down stairs to see her mom on the couch fiddling with the GPS pad to her watch. "Mom." The women jumped and looked to her daughter with surprised yet stern hazel eyes.  
"Where have you been young lady? It's an hour and a half past curfew! Where is your watch and how did you get in the house?"

Juliet squirmed under her mothers fiery gaze.  
"I was walking home and I dropped my keys down a sewer drain. When I tried to reached them my watch fell off. I didn't have my keys so I climbed into my window." Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, and shook her head then looked back to Juliet.  
"This better not happen again or so help me Juliet Mira Phillips, you'll be grounded faster then you can say 'whoops'." Juliet nodded tiredly and turned to leave as her mother waved her away. All hope of ever seeing Donatello again was lost.


	4. Chapter 4: Did my Heart Love Till Now?

**Hey guys here is the next installment of I'm No Superman. Hope you like it guys I'll be a little late cause school is getting heavy! I'd like to thank the reviewers thanks and my apologies for the delay! This one's for you guys!**

**

* * *

**

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time-__**Hero**__ by __**Skillet**_

__ Donatello walked into his home his family waiting for him. He could feel his older brothers' angry gazes on him, looking through him. His father patted the seat next to him on the broken couch, and he sat slowly next to him.  
The silence made Donnie assume that it was his turn to speak for himself, but he didn't have Juliet to protect anymore. He wasn't feeling so brave anymore.

"I'm sorry father and I mean no disrespect, but you don't understand. I've been so distracted and so alone...I was only freed from that when I met her." He stayed silent for a second as his father responded.

"You have your brothers Donatello. Is that not enough?"

Donnie looked sadly at his father and brothers.

"Sometimes it isn't, I need someone to talk to. Someone who will understand what I'm saying, and has the same interests as me. I have that with Juliet father, and she isn't afraid of me. I feel that she won't tell our secret. Is it so bad that I have a friend?" His father looked to the floor in contemplation then back to his son.

"This secret is not only for us, my son, but for the protection of others. Should our enemies find out about our friends they could be in danger," Donatello nodded slowly and sighed getting up ready to accept defeat. "But if you are willing to protect this friend of yours, I understand."

Donatello beamed and bowed excitedly to his father, and smiled to his brothers.

"Thank you, father, I won't disappoint you!" His father then looked to him sternly.

"I have not forgotten your actions tonight Donatello. With certain actions comes a consequence. You must clean the dojo, for a week." Donatello sighed and nodded the smile still on his face. He was too excited that he would get to see Juliet again to care about his punishment. He and his brothers waited for their father to retreat to his room to begin their own little talk.

"Whoa, somebody pinch me. Did Donnie really just get punished?" Mikey looked to his brothers bewildered. Leo sighed and shook his head at Donnie, disappointed.

"You got lucky tonight Donnie, but don't let this new friend of yours get in the way of training." Donnie nodded to his older brother and answered.

"I won't Leo." Leo nodded and led the way to their respective rooms.

Juliet couldn't sleep tonight, but it wasn't as typical as it usually was. She felt that the next day might just hold something new and better for her; maybe even something good. Her thoughts were a million places at once and for a change, her tired eyes closed. When she opened her eyes to her mother's soft voice she was surprised that she had actually slept.

"Juliet, get dressed you missed the bus I have to drive you." Juliet went wide-eyed and jumped up taking a quick shower, threw on her black skinny jeans and plain purple t-shirt, and pulled on her shoes and customary beanie. She ran to her mother nothing in tow; only then did she notice that she had forgotten all her things at the dance studio last night.

Juliet felt so alien without all her school things in her arms. This was the first time in her entire life that Juliet had missed any homework, and she missed 7 periods worth in a day. She hated it when all the eyes looked at her in surprise, and in enjoyment. Everyone loved watching her squirm under the pressure. Her teachers couldn't help but to believe her story about her keys and give her the weekend to get her bags back. She had run out of the building after the last bell not bothering to wait for her mom. She ran to the dance studio to get her things hoping that maybe this day would somehow get better.

Donatello wiped the sweat from his brow as he rested the broom on the brick wall after finishing his punishment chores. His brothers had left him quite a mess, and he chose not to believe it was on purpose. He finished in record time considering what the dojo looked like before he had come to clean it. He had finished with enough time to go and surprise Juliet with a visit and his father's decision. Donnie walked to the living area where his brothers were relaxing after hard training. Leonardo looked at him and then back to the television, as if he didn't even need to ask what Donnie was going to do next. Raphael on the other hand gave him an annoyed look and asked.

"You goin ta see that girl again?" Donatello looked to Raphael and cleared his throat letting out a hushed answer.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Raphael rolled his eyes and shook his head that vexed gazed still on him.

"Yeah, there is. You go gaga over her again, and you'll start slacking Donnie believe it." Donnie shook his head and waved of Raphael before grabbing his bo staff and heading out into the night. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as he jumped off to Juliet's house.

She looked down at her homework and sighed as she finished the last problem on her Geometry then putting the books away in her backpack. She walked to her bed and fell into the soft sheets face first. The day had seemed to never end. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong did. She curled into the soft sheets and closed her eyes. She only opened them when she heard a small tap at her window. She sat up and looked to the window opening it slowly and looking out of it.

She heard a noise and looked up to see a shadow she squinted to try a see what it was.

"Is someone there?" She heard a familiar voice that gave her some hope.

"Juliet, it's me Donatello!" She smiled and stepped back as he jumped into the window. She immediately hugged him tightly glad when he returned the contact.

"I'm so glad you're here! What happened?"

He explained to her the punishment he had received and what Master Splinter had said to him. She was so glad that she would never have to be alone again. They talked for hours lying next to each other on her bed, about literature, music, and art. Donatello was so glad he had finally met someone who didn't think Beethoven was that one movie about a Saint Bernard. Juliet smiled as she lay on her side staring at Donatello.

"Do you ever think sometimes that you were born in the wrong time?" He nodded and chuckled looking to her.

"Only every moment of my life." She giggled and scooted closer to him, her own brown hair was strewn across the sheets between them. Her brown orbs were staring into his as they let the silence fall around them. They seemed to be comfortable like this, in silence together. He turned on his side and hesitantly brushed a lock of soft brown hair from her face. Her cheeks were painted pink at the contact. She welcomed the feeling of his calloused green fingers against her skin.

She wondered if it was too good to be true, them here like this. He seemed to have the same thing in his eyes. She let her hand reach out for the cool material of his headband. The purple material felt so fluid between her fingers. She felt it slip away from her fingers and was replaced by the warmth of his green hand around her own, petite one. She looked into his eyes and an understanding seemed to pass between them like static. She felt her tired eyes start to close and tried so desperately to keep them open.

She heard him whisper his good night, but did not want for him to leave.

"I'm awake, stay for a little while longer." He smiled to her and sat next to her waiting for sleep to take her. When she had fallen asleep and he could hear her quiet breaths he stood up. He cleared the hair from her face once again before whispering another good bye in her ear and leaving, closing the window behind him. He couldn't help but smile as he walked in to the lair. She wanted him to stay with her, and it felt so good.

She woke up the next morning expecting Donatello to still be there and it still to be night. She instead woke up to the sunlight and her alarm clock. She let her head hit the pillow, remembering that it was a Saturday. She then got up and took a shower, going downstairs for an early breakfast. She wandered around her house feeling bored and empty. Now that she knew what it was like to have Donatello's company, she didn't know what to do with herself without him. She waited for her mother to get up before telling her she was going for a walk.

Donatello whistled this morning as he poured himself some coffee. His brothers all looked at him genuinely concerned. What had happened with this girl that made Donnie so happy? He sat with the newspaper and drank his coffee reading slowly. The brothers greeted Master Splinter as he entered the kitchen. The rat master voiced the question Donatello's brothers were asking in their heads.

"How did your visit with your friend go my son?"

Donatello smiled and put down his coffee to answer his father.

"It went great. We could talk for hours about anything father! She's so smart; she told me that in grade school she used to play the cello. Not only that but she's won five straight ballet competitions, and…" Raphael cut his brother off and rolled his eyes.

"Lemme guess, she found the cure for the common cold?" Donatello looked to his brother sternly.

"No, she was able to try out for the winter Olympics last year." Master Splinter nodded to his son and congratulated him on the success of his visit. Donatello beamed and got up heading to go into tinkering before training. When he was done he was holding a purple shell cell with a few decorative symbols here and there. He smiled and put the new device on the work table and went to meet is brothers for training. He stretched out with his brothers and to Mikey and Leo he seemed to be is old self. Yet, to Raph this was nothing but a sign of trouble.

Juliet walked around near the dance studio hoping the directions to Donnie's lair would come back to memory. Nothing seemed to help and so she walked back home. She really hoped that her time with Donnie wasn't all a dream, and that he would come back tonight to spend time with her again. She saw a note on the fridge and read it. Her mother took Duncan to the zoo and they wouldn't be back till later that day. She ran up to her room and looked through her things for her camera. She looked through all the pictures of trees and clouds she had taken and smiled, noticing she couldn't wait to tell Donatello about them.

She lay on her bed with her radio blasting _Meet Me at the Equinox_ by Death Cab for Cutie. She heard the knock at her window and jumped up excitedly opening it for him to jump through. He was so graceful as he landed ever so softly to the floor. They smiled to each other and immediately started a conversation. Juliet showed him the pictures on her camera and talked about why she took them. She wanted to ask if she could take one with him, but knew it was probably out of the question.

"Do you think I could ever go to visit you in the lair?"

Donatello looked surprised and hesitated answering. She sighed and just shrugged it off; it was understandable for him to be hesitant. "You don't have to say yes Donnie." He sighed and looked to the floor before grinning to her.

"I made you something, close your eyes it's a surprise." She giggled and closed her eyes listening to the rustling of his movement. He told her to open her eyes and in his hands was a purple, turtle shell shaped object. He put it in her hands and she smiled marveling at the gift.

"What is it?" He chuckled and flipped it open showing her how to work it before answering her.

"My brothers and I call it a Shell Cell. It's kind of like a walkie- talkie; if you ever need to talk to me or need my help you can use this to contact me." She beamed up at him and brought him into an embrace, which he returned.

"You don't know how perfect this is. Thank you, Donnie."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it guys! Please review and such! It makes me smile and get new ideas!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Turtle By Any Other Name

**Hey there guys I know I haven't updated this in awhile! I'm sorry I'm so bad, but here is the next chapter, and I hope you liked it because a lot of you seemed to! Thanks for the support, and I hope you guys will leave me some reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Juliet smiled pressing the familiar buttons on the purple device Donatello had given her. Her lips widened into a grin as she heard Donatello's voice at the other end.

"Morning Juliet." She chuckled and bid him good morning as she sat up in bed.

"Morning Donatello, anything planned for this morning?" Donatello cleared his throat and she could hear the smile in his tone.

"I'm having breakfast with my brothers right now, then training, then cleaning up per me and Master Splinter's agreement. The usual."

She sighed and yawned the last of fatigue leaving her before chuckling again.

"Sorry about that, again. It's my entire fault you have to do that." He disagreed with her and asked the same question of her.

"What has you up this early?" She shrugged knowing he couldn't see her.

"School. I have that French test today remember? Wish me luck."

"We went over all that last night and you got it all without missing a beat. No luck needed."

She smiled at the compliment and sighed before looking at the clock and getting up hurriedly.

"Well, I have to get going, have a good day with training and all Donatello."

"Have a good day at school Juliet. Bye" She smiled and flipped the device closed then scrambling to get showered and ready for school. She had become so upbeat lately and everyone seemed to notice it. Her mother looked at her strangely as Juliet greeted her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Someone's been in a good mood lately. What's up?" Juliet just shook her head and waved to her mom as she ran to catch the bus.

* * *

Donatello looked at his brothers after hanging up with Juliet. They seemed to get annoyed with Juliet's morning calls and made it evident by staring Donatello down after he hung up. He cleared his throat before drinking his coffee; Raphael was-as always- the first to say something.

"She's gettin' a little too clingy don't cha think Donnie?" Donatello sent a small glare his way and ignored the question. He wished his brothers could get to know her like he had, maybe then they would all understand why she was so great. He greeted Master Splinter as he entered the kitchen along with his brothers before getting up to wash his dishes.

* * *

Juliet sat outside the school waiting for her mom to pick her up. She was running late, which was very unusual for her. Juliet looked at her newly replaced watch and sighed. Juliet felt her stomach knot when she heard the all too familiar click of heels on the floor. She looked up to see her tormentors, the Hollys. Hollie Jenkins, Holly Farv, and Holly Green the girls who all looked like they had just stepped out of a cloning tank at the Barbie factory. Hollie, the leader of the group, looked down to where Juliet was seated and laughed.

"Oh look girls! I never thought I'd see the day when the trash took itself out!" The other two Hollys laughed and formed a circle around her, like buzzards around a carcass.

Juliet tried to look away and ignore, but the three girls were raining on her newly started parade. She felt reminded why she hated to go to school before she met Donnie. Hollie J. glared down at Juliet with judgmental eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"So we saw you were all happy today, Un-cool-iet. What's got you so upbeat freak?" Juliet looked up at her defiantly and snapped back.

"None of your business Hollie. Leave me alone." Hollie glared and the other Holly's gasped at Juliet's rebuttal.

Juliet glared as she felt Hollie change from a buzzard to a lioness ready to defend her pride.

"Whatever it is stop it. It's making you grow a backbone and I don't like it." Hollie snapped two times and signaled her flock to walk away. Juliet glared at their backs as she heard Holly G. add her own comment.

"No wonder she's un-dateable, no guy wants to be with a misfit." Juliet stood up and growled before sending back a piece of information she instantly regretted.

"For your information Holly I have a boyfriend! So, there goes your insult!"

The three girls all turned around in shock, Hollie letting out a laugh as if she was ready to grab her sides and cry from the hilarity.

"You? A boyfriend? Laugh! What's his name then smarty-pants?" Juliet cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"His name is Donatello, not that you deserve to know." Hollie smirked and signaled her group to start the bombardment of questions.

"Does he go to school here?"

"How old is he?"

Juliet bit her lip and cursed herself for letting such a lie slip from her. Even if it was a small lie, it could make her even more of an outcast than before.

"No his father home schools him. He's 16." Juliet tried to say matter-of-factly. She felt like an ant under a microscope as they stared at her.

"That's code for he doesn't exist. Where'd you get the name Donatello from anyway? A cartoon?" Hollie spat, making Juliet falter slightly.

If she had started the little white lie she might as well finish it. True, Donnie wasn't her boyfriend, but he wouldn't mind it would he?

"He does exist, a-and I can prove it!" Well, she'd done it now. Donnie-and more importantly, Raphael- wasn't going to be happy about this. Hollie rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked egging Juliet on to prove Donatello's existence.

"Well, let's see you prove it then geek! Impress us." Juliet bit her lip and mentally scolded herself; she didn't need to impress these three. Yet, here she was endangering Donatello's secret to impress them.

Now was when she had to choose, to give it up now and protect her new found friend or possibly expose him to impress these three over beautified bullies. Was it worth it to possibly lose Donatello because Raphael had been right not to trust her? She sighed and sat down accepting defeat and looking up at the three girls.

"You're right; he's not really my boyfriend. He's just a guy I met a few days ago." Hollie J. laughed, as did her two parrots before walking away in a cloud of insults. Juliet scowled and decided it was better to keep a stiff upper lip about it, and be glad she had chosen a true friend over popular opinion. She felt at the small device in her pocket, and smiled as it rang.

She answered and heard Donatello's voice on the other line.

"Hey Juliet, how did the test go?" Juliet sighed and told him about the test, and her day with a small smile on her lips. She decided that keeping her near slip-up was a good idea lest the intimidating Raphael find out.

"I'll see how I did the day after tomorrow, but I'm sure I did alright thanks to your help. The clones gave me trouble though; said I was too upbeat lately. You're still coming tonight right?" Donatello cleared his throat, and his hesitance to answer left an unsettling feeling in the pit of Juliet's stomach.

"Yeah, about that...Leo is coming with me. He thinks I'm coming in too late so he's going to be there to tell me when we should get home." Juliet felt herself frown, and the familiar pang of nervousness hit her.

"Oh, well that's okay I guess. At least it isn't Raphael though. Truthfully, he makes me want to shrink to atom size just so I know he can't see me."

* * *

She paced around her room nervous that one of Donatello's brothers was coming to visit, and she swore her palms were sweating from their place in her pockets. She heard her door open and frowned as her younger brother just meandered in picking up her shell cell with curious eyes.

"This is cool what is it? Is it a phone? How come you get one and I don't?" Juliet tried to grab it from him, but only got air as he ran from the room.

"Duncan give that back right now! Mom!" Juliet ran after him pushing open his bedroom door and grabbing his arm trying to grab for the precious gift from Donatello.

"You and mom lied to me! She said you don't get a cell phone!" Juliet growled and tried to reach for it again staring in shock as he threw out of the room making it fall to pieces on the floor.

"It's not a phone you little demon, and you broke it! You're so annoying sometimes!"

Juliet sniffled and felt her eyes get misty as she picked up the pieces of the tiny device from the floor. She walked over to her room slamming the door with a yell making her mother call after her not to slam doors.

"Then tell Duncan to stop coming in my room without asking, and breaking things!" She slammed the door again and put the broken gift on her desk turning around getting scared nearly to death as she spotted Donatello and his brother staring at her. She held her chest, and laughed slightly moving to give Donatello a hug. "Don't _do_ that! I nearly jumped out of my skin." Donatello smiled to her and laughed slightly and pointed to the door with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

Juliet's smile faded and she rubbed her arm and walked over to her desk showing him the broken purple mass on it.

"Duncan took my shell cell, and broke it. I hate it when he takes my stuff, and mom doesn't even say anything sometimes." Donatello chuckled and looked at it shaking his head.

"Is that it? I can fix it no problem Juliet! Don't worry about it." She wiped her eyes and chuckled herself feeling silly for getting upset over it.

"Well that's true, but you shouldn't have to fix it. My brother can be so unbearable sometimes!" He sat at her desk pulling out his tools and starting work on the broken device with a smile.

"Try having three brothers around the same age as you. At least Duncan will grow out of it."

* * *

Leonardo watched the two as they interacted, and Leonardo started to see why his brother wanted to spend so much time with her. His brother never seemed to stop smiling the entire time he was here, and she understood him when he said something scientific that would elude him and his brothers. She touched him without pause or shudder as if he was no different than the people who walked around with her on a daily basis. They sat close for a time doing her homework, and the entire time they would talk and laugh for things Leonardo didn't understand. After her work was done they all sat together to watch a movie which she suggested to make him feel included in their time together even though she seemed thoroughly intimidated by him.

"Do you guys want popcorn or something? I could go down to the kitchen, and bring something up if you want?" He shook his head to say he didn't want anything, and Donatello actually agreed asking for a few things.

* * *

Donatello looked to his brother with a smile, and his eyes seemed almost pleading.

"Isn't she great Leo? It's surprising that the kids at school give her trouble just because of her grades. She's really smart Leo." Leonardo smiled at his brother and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze.

"She's really nice Donnie, and I'm glad you found a friend. I'm also glad you decided to bring me." Don grinned to his brother giving him a one armed hug as Juliet walked back in with a tray of snacks and drinks smiling at them softly.

"Okay everything is fair game except the ice cream. That's mine, I might share, maybe." He laughed and took the tray from her so she could make herself comfortable next to him. He blushed slightly as she looped her arm with his grateful for the fact that his skin made it hard to see it, and that the lights were out. He was looking at her hand so close to his, and he thought about grabbing for it for a second before his head told him she would be terrified by the gesture.

What would she think if he tried an affectionate gesture like that? Would she push him away, or never want to see him again because of what he was? That hadn't stopped their friendship, but what about being something more? Would she ever be able to see him as more than her mutant turtle friend? He knew all logic pointed to her being disgusted and appalled by the thought, but the odds showed that they would be compatible as a couple. Both of them were intelligent, soft spoken, and more importantly alone in a world full of people who didn't bother with big words like they did. He couldn't help thinking that them being together would be like a perfect product to a complicated formula, or even like a flawless atomic bond. Yet, at the same time he couldn't help but realize she was human, and he was a mutant turtle. Was it foolish of him to think that she would ever want to date a mutant turtle from the sewers no matter how human he seemed?

Soon enough Juliet was asleep against his arm, and Leo was whispering to Donatello that it was time for them to take their leave. He almost couldn't bear to wake her up by getting up, but Leo would probably start to question his attachment if he let it show. He lifted her slightly watching as her eyes fluttered open tiredly, and showing slight disappointment.

"Donatello?" He smiled softly to her gesturing to the time on her digital clock, and almost hating to leave her there.

"It's getting late Leo and I need to get going or Master Splinter might worry. Get some sleep okay?" She nodded sadly laying back on her bed, and letting Donatello cover her before making his way to the window and bidding farewell to his friend. As they jumped off into the night Leonardo smiled to his younger brother words of enjoyment making Donatello smile in return.

That night he couldn't wait until he could ask another of his brothers to go with him. He knew Mikey would thoroughly enjoy time with Juliet just like Leo had, but he surmised that Raphael would take some convincing. He knew that letting his brothers get to know her was a good idea and that they would soon fall for her as he had. He almost couldn't wait until tomorrow to see what Leo would say about her, and how he would react to her morning call to him. He turned on his side with a smile starting to feel tired and getting the first good sleep he had gotten in awhile since he had first set eyes on her.

* * *

Juliet's eyes snapped open looking around and noticing she was still in her jeans and shirt, and feeling horrible for falling asleep on Donnie and Leonardo. she wondered if the older turtle thought she was rude or boring thanks to her actions, and was quick to scramble for her newly fixed shell cell eager to call Donatello and find out. When he answered she was hoping she didn't sound panicked and first bid him good morning before starting her interrogation.

"Morning, I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you guys! Did Leonardo at least have fun? I'm the worst host ever, and he probably thinks I'm rude!" She heard Donatello chuckle, and heard him say a few words to Leonardo before answering her.

"Don't worry so much Juliet. Leo said he had a great time, and it was nice of you to have him over. Were you really that worried about it?" She sighed and laughed with him, but tried so hard to hold it in.

"Shush up Donatello! He's your brother, and last time I checked none of your brothers liked me very much. I wanted to make sure I didn't seem like some nutso stalker whackbag or something to him."

She heard him laugh again on the other line, and it made her smile to know she had the ability to make him smile.

"I'm almost tempted to ask if you know someone named Casey Jones." She raised an eyebrow and tried to think if she knew someone by that name.

"I'm pretty sure I don't. Why would you ask?" She could tell he was still smiling on the other line which made her smile the same very glad that it was already the weekend.

"That last part sounded a lot like him. Don't worry about it. So, what's on the agenda today anything interesting?"

"Well, since we finished up my homework last night not much. My mom might take Duncan and me to the science museum or something equally educational. She has no qualms about raising nerds." She heard some voices in the background figuring it was his brothers and father.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being intelligent. At least not when you have someone to talk to that actually understands what you're saying." She let out a breathy chuckle, and ruffled her own hair.

"I guess that's why fate brought me you then. Wait, this is the part where you say something about it not being fate, but a lot of odds and such that made it so I went after you right?"


End file.
